My New Routine -Levi X Reader-
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Your life has been a huge fold of death, losing everything you once had to fight for the rest of the human population. Being a threat for the first 4 years of joining the survey corp. You worked with the lovely Hanji who grew to be the helpful and alive friend you needed, but a switch of your normal routine surely changed your whole life.
1. New Routine

_Hey guys, this is my new chapter story, hopefully I'll finish it by school. Oh and btw during school time I might only be able to post chapters every so often, before it really didn't matter cuz I was in elementary school so I didn't need to worry but I'm going off to high school. So I hope to finish this story before then since I don't want to give you guys so long of a wait._

* * *

Hello my name is (y/n), I'm 22 years old. A soldier of the survey corporation, I was training in a squad of 350, I had about 12 friends who followed me there, it was a bad time for us to be training, wall Maria had just fallen and most of the troops had died so we were called in, we'd only been there training for 3 months. So being thrown in front of titans 338 people tied, only leaving 12 surviving students and I was one of them. All of my friends died, seeing many people die right in front of me, the bright girl I was turned to the girl with no smile or any happiness. Once it came to Captain Erwin to do a speech to convince the remaining 12 students to join...I was the only one standing.

I've been working with Hanji for the time I've been here only because I was a threat to other humans, so I got to know the training squad of 104th I was the 130, between the years of 846-849. I was about 16 when I first entered and stayed with Hanji till 19 to 22, but now today I'm moving on, I'll be going to Levi's squad since it was wiped out of it's members except two, Eren and it's Captain, Levi.

"I'll miss you so much (y/n)" Hanji said

"And I'll miss you too. You taught me a lot about titans, I think it'll give me use outside of the wall" I responded

Her smile spoke a lot, how happy she was of teaching me and learning everything about me. I left her office, maybe the last day I'll be there. I headed to the assigned bunk house I slept in, which will be the last time I'll be sleeping here because I'm no longer in Hanji's section. I lay down, my eyes wander around the room, taking my time to remember my time with Hanji but I know it wont be the last time I'll see her. She always told me _"You could beat Levi if you really_ _tried. Maybe you'll be the worlds strongest."_ That always made me chuckle, I had no reason to fight him, only the titans. My thoughts soon bored me so I decided to close my (e/c) eyes and sleep.

The door of the bunk house smashed open, making me jump up and hit the wooden frame of the bed. A small man standing about 5'3 with raven hair and grey eyes glared around the room, our eyes met, his stern and mine in surprise. He clearly was the short and strong Levi who everyone talks about, I was even taken back by the way he is and I'm pretty strong myself. I got out of my lower bunk and looked at him.

"You're late" He snarled at me.

"Sorry sir, my dreams pr-" He cut me off with a slap against my face.

I looked at him, my (e/c) flared in furiously, now I had a reason to fight him. I growled at him, knowing I really shouldn't fight with him, he was my captain and I must follow his every order and tend to his every need. I wished I stayed with Hanji but I was chosen by him to be in his squad, to bad it wasn't some one else. My thoughts were driven away from the pain that the small man gave me. He sighed, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Listen you little brat, I have a strict belief of everything being cleaned and you're a rag doll of filth, hurry up to your bunk, take a bloody shower and put on clean clothes. Got it" He proclaimed.

"Yes Captain" I replied.

He left and so did I, following him sorta. I never been to his part of the HQ only Hanji's and occasionally Erwin's. With following him I found my bunk house, it was a both gendered, there was about 5 bunk bed so 10 people room, I only knew one person who was a for sure living here, Eren. I found a bed with my name on it, to no surprise a bathroom was attached to the room, about 5 showers and 5 toilets, I took off my clothes and went into a hot steamy shower. I haven't had one in forever, the dirt was washed away from my body and the blood. I took some soap and started to wash my body up, the fragrant from the soap spelt so damn good, a vanilla cinnamon smell. I washed my hair, shaved and emerged out rapping a white towel around my clean wet body, I found my right sized uniform and threw it on, brushed my (h/c)  
and tied it up in a high pony tail with a few straggling hairs falling onto my face. Now I was ready for duty, I stepped out of my room and then it hit me. I didn't know his routine.

"Shit" I said to myself.


	2. Hospital Time

I wander the halls, not sure of what to do, I waas basically exploring at this point till I found a word that I absoulutly knew,"Training Room". To my delight no one was ocupying the room so I could have it all to myself, I walked in through the glass door and took of my tight shirt and threw it onto the ground. I waalked over to the punching bag and began some easy training, I wasn't like normal people, most people had wrapings over ther hands to punch the bag, I kept mine with nothing on. If you really wanted a good train you need tuff knuckles or else even a normal punch will hurt your hand. Throwing punches and ocasional kicks my training exilated to hard. Training was something I've always loved, I liked getting my skills to the max. I wanted to try my best and be the best but I never really wanted to be the best out of a group of people then some hate you and others worship you. I smahed the bag with full straingth and continued to hit it over and over again with full strength, then a pooth of feathers exploded in front of my eyes. I backed up and bumbed into some one, I spun around and my captain stood there anger in his eyes then a feather fell straight onto his nose and he growled, then brushed it off.

"You broke the punching bag" He stated.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry Captain. I got lost in thought" I replied.

"Don't do it again and clean this mess up with your hands" He snarkly replied.

"But theres thousands, I'll be days at this" I loudly spoke.

"Then you shouldn't have broke it" He snarled.

He left the room, I looked behind me at my mess. I wasn't going to clean thatw ith my hands, I walked out of the room and was going to turn a left to look for it but he stood there. His grey eyes in ferce anger, I looked at him with my (e/c) fercfully gazing back into his.

"I'm not sorry Captain but I rather nnot spend my time cleaning. Maybe your bratty self can do that. Go do that with your hands" I snarled.

My gut began to hurt, I fell to the ground holding it. I was kicked to the ground and repeadly being stomped on then my hurtboody was picked up by my hair, I struggled to get the hands off of me, I was thrown to the hard bricked wall. I slowly slid down the wall, I felt sick and horibly so. I looked up at him, his eyes still has angry as before, I held my stomach only waiting for more pain but he left. Now alone, I try standing, my weak body tries to get the strength to stand but it cant. I look down the hall, no one to help me, no one to even care, I needed rest or help. I passed out from the lack of stength and from pain.

I woke up, I looked around, it was clearly the informery which made me happy that someone found me and was nice enough to bring me here. I could hear people talking about me.

"(y/n) has a fractured rib bone and thats all" A nurse said.

"Is she awake, did she say anything?" A deeper voice said.

"No, but she could've. You can go into her room if you want" She replied.

I heard foot steps coming closer to my room and to my suprise it was Captain Erwin, he gave me a quick and small smile then sat himself down on the chair beside my bed.

"Who did this to you?" He asked

"Captain Levi. I told him I wasn't going to clean millions of feathers from the punching bag that I broke, so being ignorant back to him I told him to do it and then he beat the shit out of me and left" I told him.

Erwin chuckled slightly. "I see well I'll have to talk to Levi. You'll be able to leave tomorrow, but you just wont be able to leave on missions for at least 6 weeks"

Erwin then leaves my room, I groan in pain, luckly it wasn't as bad as it could'vr been. I hear the door to the imfermory fly open and a fimarlar voice yelling about me, Hanji quickly apears in my room. Her face almoat in tears from how I look.

"Oh my god (y/n), you look horrible. Don't worry Erwin will give him his life time, I can't belive it. He's never this ignorant and abusive. What'd you do?" She said

"Said some pretty bad shit to anger him I guess, but I'm fine Hanji. You're busy so go do what you need to, plus I'm leaving tomorrow morning so don't worry" I told her.

She sighed. "Fine but I'm getting you food and staying a bit longer after that" She said.

I nodded and she left, 15 minutes later she came back with food, her and I talked for an hour then she left me be. I rather not die from boredom so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Levi's Punishment

**Levi's P.O.V**

I walked down the halls to get a pot of tea before doing work, as I head down to the kitchen I see Erwin head out from the infermery, his eyes glue to me and look quite angry. I stop looking back at him.

"You're coming with me" He spoke angerly.

I nodded him, he bagan to walk and I followed. I wasn't sure what he wanted but whatever it was, it had to have been serious. We turned to his office and entered it.

"Take a seat" He told me.

He headed to his chair and I headed to one. I dust it off, making sure I wasn't sitting on a dusty chair and it wasen't so I sat.

"Levi, I understand that you're quite a angry man and you don't want to be insulted or talked down opon but that's enough. You beat a poor girl till the point where she was uncousouse for 12 hours, her one rib is fractured, almost broken. For the 6 weeks she has to heal you'll be spending the whole entire day with her. You will be nice to her and learn to talerate her and her the same. Do you got it?" He said

"Well it was her fault for being ignorant in the first place, so I dont see how I'm at fault. But if that's what I have to do, so be it" I responded

"That's all, you can go" He spoke.

I got out of the chair and left his office. I was angry because of what I have to do, I'm basically doing a nurses job and I'm not stationed as a nurse, I'm a captain. I started heading to my room, I had no work this evening because I got it done the night before. I finally made it to my bedroom, I took of my boots and sat down to polish them for tomorrows use, after finishing that I put them on my shoe rack and began to undress.

I put my clothes in my laundry basket, now only wearing my grey boxers I layed down on my bed and covered myself in my fluffy white blanket. I rolled onto my side, my hair falling down onto my face and I slowly fell asleep.


	4. Sit Down

I wake up, my clothes sitting on the chair beside me, I slowly get up, feeling the pain in my right side where my rib was fractured, I hold onto my side as I walk to the curtains and shut them so no one can see anything. I take off the light blue gown and get change into the traditional uniform, I tie up my hair in a high pony tail with a few hairs dangling in front of my face. I pull back the curtains of the room and walk out, I thank my nurse then leave the infirmary. Levi standing outside the door of the infirmary, I look at him with slight confusion.

"Good you woke up finally. Well Erwin put it in place that for these six weeks I'll be being with you from morning to night, so if we are going to do this. I wake up at 5:30am every day, I'll be at your room by 6:00am so you better be awake and our day will end between 12:00am and 2:00am. Got it?" He asked.

"Ya. I guess but I'd only get a few hours of sleep and I'm supposed to get a lot" I said.

"Well I'll give you nap time" He replied.

I sighed. "Fine"

He began walking back to his part of the HQ, I followed behind him, walking slowly because of the pain in my side. He slowed down to let me be beside him, I glanced at him, his face stern and un happy. I knew nothing about him, only rumors that he was a thug and his friends died but doesn't everyone's friends die, mine did sand lots of other peoples friends died. Not everyone is cut out for killing titans, only the strong and smart survive here.

"Hey, right here's my office" He stopped walking.

"Ya ok" I responded

We walked in, his office was clean, the shelf's filled with books, all thick books with odd names . His desk had 5 stacks of papers, all quite tall but I wonder if he can reach them. The door shut making me jump and snap out of my train of thought, I looked at him then my eyes followed him to his desk chair, I stood there looking at him. I walked and sat at the chair in front of his desk and looked at him, waiting for orders. He sighed.

"Stop staring at me and get us a bot of tea, I'm thirsty and need to get to work" He demanded.

I nodded and started getting out of the chair but the pain struck to bad and I sat down, holding my side. I look back over at Levi, his face angry, the he sighed and stood up and picked me up by my arm pits then set me down with my feet touching the ground.

"If you need help up just say so, brat. I want you out as fast as possible" He said as he sat back down.

I nodded. "Thanks"

I left the room and made my way down to the kitchen, I made a pot of tea and brought it back to his office and sat it down on a small tea tray and made some tea for the both of us. I set it down in front of him then sat down an began to drink my own cup of tea, I look into his grey eyes as he works. He looks very focused, I look at what he's working on but I was unable to read it because I couldn't read so well upside down but I knew it was just a document of a mission. I held my head up with my left arm, my eyes closing for longs periods of time then waking up violently, I didn't want to sleep but he was just such a boring person and I really couldn't do to much other than walk around and I really couldn't do that very well. I finally fell asleep but I felt my arm being tugged away from my face then I hit my head off of the desk, I looked at him.

"Don't fall asleep on my desk and I didn't say it was nap time either" He said sternly.

"But I'm bored" I replied with a yawn.

"To bad. If you want something to do, come here and sit on my lap and help me out by reading the document" He spoke.

I began to feel hot, I stood up taking a long time to and walked over to him and sat on his lap. His arms went around my figure and I began to read each document.


	5. The Documents

My mouth began to feel dry from the reading I've done, I glanced behind me to look at him, straight face as always.

"Captain Levi, can I go get a glass of water?" I asked.

"Sure, I need to take a break anyway. My wrists are hurting" He replied.

I slowly got off of his lap an made my way out of his room, I turned down the hall to go to the kitchen. Being in that posistion for so long had cramped up my legs so I felt parshly weak and with my fractured rib bone I was limping even more. I slowly made my way down to the kitchen and enterd the room, quickly grabbing a glass of water and drinking the whole cup. Feeling now regovenated I started heading back to his office.

"Oi!" A sorta masulane voice said.

I looked behind me and Eren was quickly aproaching me, I stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"(y/n), have you seen Levi?" Eren asked.

"Ya. He's in his office, I'm heading there right now. Why are you in a rush?" I said.

"Well I just needed to talk to him...privately. So would you mind not going to his officee for a few minutes" He said politley.

"Ya, sure" I replied.

Eren ran off to where Levi's office was, I'd probably be a few minutes to actually get there so I took my time walking to Levi's office. I wondered what Eren wanted with Levi, it wasn't my bussiness but I was still curious so I paced up to see if I could get a glimpse of a conversation. Once I arrived at his office door, Eren left, he didn't upset or anything so it must've not been a big deal. I walk in and Levi casually looks into my (e/c) eyes and I look back into his grey ones, I walked over to his desk and looked at the finished pile, he must have done some work while I got a glass of water and chatted up Eren a bit.

"Are we going to continue?" I asked

"Sure. Sit back down on my lap" He replied.

"Am I heavy?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "No"

I nodded and sat on his lap, reading the documents all over again. A few times he tickled me, definatly not on purpose cuz it's not his fault for breathing on someones skin, it was actually mine becouse of the posistion I was sitting in. The office door opens, I cling onto Levi he growls and I releases and get off of him, now both of us looking at Hanji and Erwin.

"Levi, we're calling a meeting so lets go" Erwin says.

"Fine" Levi growls "But this better be quick, I have work to do"

Levi exits his chair and leaves the room with the other two, now alone in his office I decide to do some snooping for my personal sake. I look through his desk drawers, mostly pens and pencils with stray pieces of paper then I come across this one drawer with a picture of a girl with pig tails and a huge smile with Levi and a man with grey hair and grey eyes, it surprises me that Levi also has a smile. They all have the survey corp symbols on their jackets, but I never seen them around, I wonder if these were his friends who died. I set back down the picture and continued to snoop around, I found nothing else about Levi's past but I'm sure there was other stuff I just didn't know where they were. After my hunt I sat down in his chair and spun around, I began to feel dizzy but it passed the time, my dizziness came into sleepiness and I fell asleep with the drawer that held the picture in open.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, yes I know, there isn't any romance, well not just yet. I have many ideas that are going to be in this story but just bare with it. there might be some lovey dovey stuff in the next few chapters!


	6. Sleep Over Brat

**Levi P.O.V**

After the meeting I started heading back to my office, what Eren tolf me earlier made me feel uneasy, I didn't understand that boy but I guess those were his feelings for me, but I just don't understand. I sighed as I walk into my office, my chair turned around and no sight of (y/n), I walk over to my chair and pull it around to face it. I look down at the sleeping girl, I sigh and walk around and bang my leg on an open draw, I look down to see the picture of my friends and I. Anger hit me full force, I slamed it shut an picked her up and walked to my bedroom, I looked down on her sleepinf face. Her face looke dquite peace full a few hairs fell onto her face and I brushed them away. I got into my room and gently set her down on my bed, I removed her shoes as slowly as possible so she wouldn't wake up. I sucsessfully did so and set the down, I covered her up with my blanket and looked down at her.

"Tch. Brat" I mumbled.

I left my room and headed back down to my office, I walked in my office and began to fill out some documents. I finish about 40 before I grow tired, I finish up and clean up after myself then leave for my room, once I enter I remember that (y/n) is sleeping.

"Whatever" I say to myself.

I strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed, laying right beside. I roll over, not facing her, I feel hands slide around my stomach and legs tangle up with my own, I glance back at her and sigh.

"Jezz you're touchy aren't you" I mumble.

I roll back over to face her and I pull her close to me and close my eyes and swiftly fall asleep.

 **In The Morning**

 **Your P.O.V**

I wake up, a musky smell clouds my nose, I find it quite relaxing but why would there be. I open my eyes and I see lightly bronzed stone abs in front of my face, my cheeks flare a bright red, I slowly feel a hand holding the back of my head and another around my waist. I shoot up out of the bed, waking up Levi, I fall off the bed hitting my head off the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAT' Levi yells angerly

He leans over looking at me, his face straight then turns into a playful smirk.

"What? You've never slept with a man before?" He questioned

My face darkened. "I-I...Uhhhhh...Ummm...N-N-No" I stumbledly said.

He chuckled a bit. "Get up, we have more work today"

* * *

Now here's the love I promised, it'll only progress. ;P


	7. His Past

I get up slowly and look at at the almost naked Levi, I turn arouned quickly. My cheeks a bright red, I feel quite embarest at this certain siguation. He chuckles which makes me look at him, his pants on only leaving hid=s bare chest open, my cheeks still flushed red.

"Really? You're embarrest because of my chest...or are you turned on?" He smirked

My jaw dropped at what he said, turned on? what! Hell no, I mean he's hot for being 34 but honestly I'm not turned on because of his chest, I didn't feel odd or anything but he is attractive.

"No, you're just attractive" I growled out.

He rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed, I looked away from him and gave him the space he needed. After he finished getting dressed him and I left his room and started heading down the hall.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Theres going to be a party tonight for Erwin's birthday so I thought it'd be nice to get us some outfits for the party" He said.

"Oh. I didn't know the survey corp had actual parties" I replied.

"No, you're just never invited" He spoke.

I growled. "Asshole"

"Want me to brake another rib bone?" He asked.

I mumbled under my breath and followed behind him, holding my side. We made our way out of HQ and headed down the streets looking at a few clothing shops here and there, I was never to much of a shopper really, my family was poor so we couldn't afford much. Levi dragged me place to place trying to get me to buy dresses or more so formal clothes but I was really only interested in casual clothes. Finally he gave up.

"Listen, this is going to be the very last store we go to so pick something out or I will" He exclamed.

I sighed. "Fine"

Him and I walked around the store but a dress caught my eye, I pulled it out of its rack. It was a (f/c) dress with one lace sleeve and the other side it was a three finger strap, where my chest would've been there were small crystals placed on a sweet heart neckline. I took this to the change room and tried it on with Levi following me and waiting outside of the change room.

 **Levi P.O.V**

She emerged from the change room, I never knew how sexual apealing she was, I looked her up and down, she was so pretty. My cheeks flared a deep shade of red, she looked at me with her gorgous (e/c) and she seemed confused till I relized I was staring at her chest, I looked back up and she looked at me sternly.

"Now I'm not getting this because of you...pervert" She growled.

"No..No, If you like it then buy it. It looks great on you so I couldn't stop myself from staring" I replied.

"Well...fine, I'll get it just let me change out of it" She said.

I nod and wait for her to come out of the change room, we go pay for her dress and start to head back to HQ. I never really noticed how much she had a straight and unhappy face, she remeined me of myself, I wanted to know her past and who she really was but she kept to herself. Although she did see the picture, she might as well know my past if thats what she was snooping for.

 **(IF YOU DON'T KNOW LEVI'S PAST I'M GOING TO BE SHARING IT. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER ALERT SKIP THE PART OF THE STORY. P.S I GOT THIS OFF OF THE WIKIA FOR A.O.T)**

 _"My mother was a prostitute in the underground and she was plagued by a deises that killed her. My Uncle came to see my mother and she was dead , I was sitting beside my mothers bed where she had died. He taught me knife skills and everything I know now, the first time I got into a fight and won he left me after that I met my best friend Furlan and we were thugs tougether trying to get out of the underground, later on we met my other friend, Isabella. We got our hands on 3D manouver gear which mad eus much more deadly. We got a contact that would help us get out of the underground which was to kill Erwin, so a plan was taken up. We followed the plan to kill him and...when we left the wall for our first mission my friends had killed a titan and I was proud. We kept our plan going where they would stay tougether and I would kill Erwin...but I ran into a grave yard. People all dead, I walked around seeing if my friend were alive. I found Isabella's head and a witnessed my other friend being eaten. I went crazy and I began to slice the titan all over then I killed it. After this Erwin said he knew everything and I was going to kill him but he said our plan had failed and he'd love to have me in the survey corp. I joined and from then on I became a captain and witnessed many deaths"_ I told her.

She looked back at me shocked, I gave her a weak smile then started walking again. We stayed silent the rest of the time going to HQ, once we arrived it was ready for the party, I dismissed her to her own bunk room to get ready. I waited for her outside of my office door.


	8. My Feelings

I quickly got dressed not wanting to be late, it was quite a huge shock about his past. I never knew how much difficulty he had to face, to his past mine was nothing. Although it was bad as well just not as bad since my parents are still alive, I never grew up on the streets and I never lived in the underground. I finally finished getting dressed, a had (f/c) 4cm high heel, a light pink blush, dark red lips and smoky eyes. I started heading down to his office, still my side in pain but not as bad as before. I got to his office and he stood there, his raven hair slicked back with a black suit and a red tie, I felt a warm sensation in my stomach, I knew I had to have been blushing by now.

"You look nice" Levi said.

My face lit up even more then it already was, I'm not sure why I'm getting so flustered from just the way he lookss, I couldn't have loved him.

"T-Thanks, you do to" I managed to say.

He sighed and took me by my wrist and pulled me clise to him, I looked at him, just only a bit taller than him. I felt his hand go around my waist to make sure I stay in that spot, why was he being so touchy? I really don't get it. Him and I walked to the party, I could see many people I knew, Hanji was talking to everyone and when she saw us, her smile turned into a grousome smirk.

"Oh wow...I never knew that Erwin's plan worked" She chuckled.

"Huh? No this was the idiots punishment and I guess mine too" I said.

I felt Levi's grip tighten on my waist, luckily it was the wrong side. I looked at him, his face in an akward look and rose cheeks, he was either over angry or blushing.

"Hanji, shut your god damn mouth!" He yelled.

"No. You finally understand, don't ya?" She teased.

He slaped her across the face, My eyes widened, I growld at Levi and kicked him in the balls, he fell to the ground holding them.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY THING. YOU'RE SUCH A ASSHOLE" I screamed at him.

I ran out of the room crying, I had no clue why I was but a pain jolted in my heart. Now I knew my feelings...


	9. Killing

I ran into my bunk room, falling to the ground crying. My temper was to the roof and my heart was broken, I loved him but it twisted into anger, I didn't care about the punishment for him and I. I hated his guts and that was the only feeling I'll have for him, I hope the titans rip him in two.

 **6 Weeks Later**

I layed on my bed reading a book about titans, it was late at night, everyone in the bunk was bleeping except me. I haven't talked to Levi in the 6 weeks of healing, although tomorrow was something about a planned mission to get Eren more trained, risking my life for a titan shifter, oh hell no, he can die for all I care with Captain Levi. I growled and slammed the book down on my bed , I got up off of the bottom bunk and left the dark room.

The hall way was lightly light with small candle lights, placed every so meters away, I walked down the halls, my heels of my boots clicked against the wooden floor. I imaged Levi dying, I began to laugh at the picturing, I heard it echo across the halls.

"Stop being a psychopathic freak" A deep voice echoed behind me.

"What, I can't think of you dying" I replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I am an asshole, all I have ever been but calm down, please" He calmly said.

He picked me up bridal style and looked me down into my (e/c) eyes, I looked away, I did go over bored but I still hated his guts. I clenched my hand into a tight fist, growling at him, I look at him, his eyes soft and calm. My hand loosens up, my eyes widen in shock as our lips met in a passionate embrace, he pulled away, his eyes wanting more. I looked at him shocked, his actions were so out of the blue.

"Now, you're up to late brat. You need to go to sleep, we're discussing a mission and you'll be beside my side. Grow use to it" He said.

He then brought me to my bunk bed, setting me down, pulling the covers over my body then planting a kiss in my forehead. He walked out, shutting the door, the room pitch black, I closed my eyes and I barely slept that night because of our stupid kiss, the forceful asshole.

 **In The Morning**

My body slowly got out of the bed, a few people from my team were awake, playing around. I growled at them.

"Grow up. It isn't time fore dolls. You'll be the firsts to die and I hope you die horribly" I growled at them.

They quickly got there act up, the team left to meet Captain Levi. He sat in his office chair with the rest of us surrounding him, looking at a planned map. Eren and Mikasa standing by Levi's sides, as stated the two were together, stupid girl. How could she love a man who was a ass to her, but I really couldn't say much because I did as well. After getting the plan associated, we headed to the stables to get ready for protecting the titan shifter. Each one of us mounting a horse to leave the safety of the walls, riding out in lines of four, Levi in the front and Mikasa and Eren riding in the back, along with Hanji. The plan rolled out, making sure Eren could safely change and be tested out.

A few collared flares were fired of titans, I wanted to kill so bad but I was only back up because of my lack of killing titans. Being stupid I rode to one of them, dead bodies layed down on the ground, a intelligent 15 meter class looked down at me, my plain face turned into a smirk.

"Well, who may you be? Let me think" I chuckled.

I used my 3D maneuver gear to get up the titan, dodging arm swings of the titan, I spun around the titan using a quarter of my tank to shoot myself up in the air, I removed the hooks from the titans body the replaced it down on into it's neck, using almost the full tank to shoot down at a fast speed. I cut the titan at the nape of the neck, it's burning blood hitting my, I licked the blood off my sword, my (e/c) eyes in a crazy haze of killing the enemy. My (h/c) hair down, it runs down my face, I pull it back, Levi on a horse in front of me.

"Impressive, but you used to much gas" He coldly said.

"Ya, just like you"

I got back onto my horse, my tongue and throat feeling the burn of the titans blood. I was always opposite to Hanji, I hated the titans and thought capturing them was stupid. We regrouped and headed back to the wall, a few fatalities but not much, I'd call it a success.

* * *

Well, how's the story so far? I got a few more moments till the huge finally, well I'll try to make it huge. Maybe I'll shed a few tears writing myself. I have a few ups and downs I'm not so sure of but, I know I'll get out what is needed for the story. Well, hope you're enjoying!


	10. Drunken Love

So, later in the story it mentions sex, so if you aren't capable of dealing with that (couldn't see why not you're able to deal with it) then don't read. P.s no lemon. Also there is alcohol in this chapter.

* * *

The mission was a success, the whole team was invited to a party for the success of the mission. The people in my bunk were happy for the success, some people crying from the losses. I wasn't so happy about the party, it was a meh thing, at least it was a casual drinking party and not some formal, classy party. It time came to go to the bonfire outside the HQ near the horse pens, the fire crackled, reaching high into the starry sky night. People passing around alcohol, getting loud and crazed up while some were just kissing and being all lovey dovey, some regretful choices will definitely go on tonight.

I layed down on the dirt filled ground, looking at all the stars, wondering if one day we'll be one day up into the night sky. I look a few sips of my whiskey, I was always a hard drinker so I tried to keep my alcohol levels low in front of my fellow soldiers.

"Hey (y/n)" Eren called out.

I sat up, looking at him. "Ya?"

"Don't be such a downer and party. Unless you're like Captain" He teased.

I growled. " I'm nothing like him!' I shouted.

I chugged down the almost full glass of whiskey and sat up. I followed Eren to his group of friends which consisted of, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie. The seven us off went through a few bottles of alcohol, well I went through 1 by myself and I had a few cups of the other six bottles. I was shit face drunk, I could barely stand.

"Levi is a shit faced man, he smells like Windex! I used to love the fucker!" I chanted out.

Sasha laughs. "The Windex man is behind you!"

I look behind me, and stumble my way up and kick him in the face.

"Fight me bitchy Windex!" I yelled.

"You're drunk. Enough" He said coldly.

"SMILE" I screamed.

I molded his straight face into a somewhat a smile, I laughed, he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I sniffed him and looked at my friends.

"I think he smells like piss" I laughed out.

He growled and slapped my ass hard, he walked away from my group of friends, I waved bye to them then started to sway my arms around, repeatlingly slapping his ass and he slapped mine back. We walked through the halls of the HQ, he carried me to his room and slammed my body to the bed, I smiled at him and pulled him on top of me. I looked into his gray eyes an he looked back into my (e/c) eyes, I put my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, his hands wandering all over down my body. He quickly pulled away from me, his face red.

"You're drunk" He said as he flopped onto the other side of me.

"Why did you stop? I liked it" I said dozily.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, but if you weren't drunk and you were ok with it, I would've went all the way" He spoke.

"Sex?" I questioned.

He nodded. "But you need to get some water in you"

He reached over and grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table and made my drink it. I looked at him in a cute childish way, begging for him to kiss me.

"Enough of that face" He growled.

"But I wanna kiss from my senpai" I said girly.

His face lit up. "Enough"

I started crying, he sighed and made me look at him and placed his lips onto mine for a quick kiss. I looked at him in a cheerful way, he pushed my face to the pillow.

"Go to bed now" He said.

I nodded and took off my boots, throwing them onto the floor then covering my self up, secretly watching him strip to his underwear. He crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over himself then holding me close to his body. I fell asleep from his warmth, and because of the alcohol I consumed.

In The Morning

I woke up, my eyes widen, stomach all twisted up. I could only see the Levi had his shirt off, I didn't dare to look down, I had no clue my clothes were on, I sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed.


	11. I Love You

Levi growled and looked at me, then laughed.

"We didn't have sex don't worry. Just a few kisses" He said.

"Still! I was drunk!" I shouted.

"How could I refuse a wish from my princess" He kissed my hand.

My face lit up a deep red. "Wha-What? Are you still drunk?"

He chuckled. "No, I realized something, _**I love you**_ "

My thoughts went dull, my body had stiffen, I wanted to run out of the room but all I could do is look at him. His face was worried, waiting for me to say something, but I wasn't able to do anything. Finally the shock left my body after a few minutes. I looked at him, my face plastered with a small smile. I didn't know my feelings, I couldn't say anything.

"Thank you Levi. I have work to do and so do you. Bye" I spoke softly.

I couldn't bare to look at him and I began to get out of the bed. I was tugged down, Levi on top of me, his eyes filled with tears. The hot salty drops of water fell onto my cheeks.

" ** _I LOVE YOU_** DAMNIT" He yelled. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

I looked up at him, his eyes sorrowful and it took a toile on me. I cupped his left cheek.

"I-" He began to talk, cutting me off.

"YOU LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO! YOU LOVE THIS!" He shouted.

His lips met with mine, his tongue swirling around my own, adventuring my whole mouth, finding my tongue and playing with it. We removed from one another a few times to get our breaths, this was wrong, I was whispering his name in gasps and his mine. I finally couldn't, I pushed him off, the both of us panting.

"L-Levi, this is wrong. We can't be together" I said.

"I asked Erwin, he's ok with it" He answered.

"Idiot. Don't make me say it" I spoke.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto him. His hands wrapping around me, I laughed at how cute he was, whimpering and whining my name.

"Fine... ** _I love you_** "

* * *

Ha. Love, so cute. Damn I wish I was treated like this. Well besides the broken stuff and slaps. The reason why suddenly Levi turned into a softy is because I feel if he did fall in love he'd go protective and a absolute softy. I think the next chapter will be the last, I really wanna make people cry with it. ** _BE WARNED_**


	12. I Do

This is the last chapter, I don't know how to preform a wedding and I hope you enjoy and thank you for the support of the story!

* * *

His face lit up in the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen, it was the happiness him and I deserved. I loved him and he the same, I needed him more than anything else and I intended to stay by his side for eternity. He looked at me with his grey eyes and I looked back with my (e/c), time around us stopped, only him and I existed. I felt all the pain go away when I was with him, all the tears of my friends never existed, I felt like it was heaven.

5 Years Later

I was nervous, the day where I was giving my soul to a person I loved. I waited for 5 painful years to marry him, I wanted to wear a white dress, I wanted to have his children and I wanted to be by his side. Once him and I announced the wedding Hanji was completely insane, she never thought that this would be my new routine. She was so happy, I was nervous that she wouldn't be but she was. She was my maid of honor and Sasha and Mikasa were my bride maids, Erwin was Levi's best man .

My hair was up into a bun, with dangles of curly hair on the sides of my face, a few sparkles were added around my head and a sapphire necklace hanged around my neck and a matching pair of bracelets on my right hand. My dress was white with a sweet heart neckline, a lace back and off white gems made lines all over my dress, it was tight to my body with a long drape at the back. My makeup was very light, with a salom pink blush, smooth and soft pink lips, with a good amount of eye liner and popping mascara. This was the best day so far in my life.

I grabbed my white lily bouquet, and headed to the door of the hall of the HQ, the music played and the door sprung open, I walked down the white isle, my dress tailing behind me, Levi stood there in a sexy tight black suit with a cute pink tie. I reached the end of the isle and stood in front of my future husband.

The priestess smiled "You may now say your vows"

Levi began to speak. "You're all I ever needed, my missing piece to my whole life, I will protect you till the day I die. You'll be the reason that I live and I'll only love one person more than you. Our baby"

I was next. "Levi, you made me smile, you made me laugh, you made me happy. I know we had our fights and our fits but I love you. I want to be with you for eternity, I want to be you're love"

"Will you Levi, take (y/n) to be your bride"

" _ **I do**_ "

"Will you (y/n) take Levi to be your husband"

" _ **I do**_ "

"You may exchange the rings"

We exchanged our gold wedding bands with each one having the others name on it. Before the prissiest could say anything we kissed, everyone was gone, only him and I. It was love. My new routine was just beginning, Hanji changed my life for letting me go, thank you.


End file.
